The Archives Wiki
Welcome to the The Archives Wiki This is a personal wikia page where I put things here that aren't really worth an entire wiki, but are still worth making a page for. Also, Wikia is just really convenient when it comes to organizing things, so here we are. Will these things eventually form some connected universe with its own wiki? Maybe. Though, I'm not sure where this will go. I don't really have a far-sighted goal with this, though, it would be cool if that happened. The Archives - The World of Consisatarii Consisatarii is a medieval fantasy world I worked on for a while. It turned out pretty well! And also turned out to be a large block of paragraphs. Lots and lots of paragraphs. Important Figures * The Reliquii - The Gods of Consisatarii. ** Adania, Reliquis of Knowledge ** Robur, Reliquis of Strength ** Virtes, Reliquis of Virtue * The Dúnaryth - Elves created by the Reliquii to guard Consisatarii as they attended to their own matters. ** Dúnaryth of Anmitta - Responsible for bringing balance and intervening directly when permitted. ** Dúnaryth of Beheald - Responsible for observing and reporting to the Reliquii and other Dúnaryth. ** Dúnaryth of Fores - Responsible for protecting the homes of the Dúnaryth, or other targets if tasked by the Reliquii. ** Dúnarýne - A darker, corrupted version of the Dúnaryth, responsible for the outbreak of the Great War, and the War of the Relics. Continent of Occassus/Éodrac Age of the Relics * Kingdom of Brytenarth - The ancestor kingdom of Éador. Collapsed at the climax of the Great War. New Age * Realm of Éalbryn - A western neighbor of Éador. United with them after the Brynian War. * Kingdom of Éador - Made for the Consistarii universe, an isolated nation located in the continent of Éodrac. ** Knights of Feor - A chivalric order based in Éalbryn. Though, it can be independent too in other universes. * Realm of Benorath - The western realm of the "Northern Kingdoms," which collapsed under the Ceastergrime. * Realm of Estath - The eastern realm of the "Northern Kingdoms," which collapsed under the Ceastergrime. * The Sujan Tribes - Tribes from Southern Medu who served under the Ceastergrime, and invaded Benorath and Estath. * The Folu Tribes - Tribes from the Orinsulan Islands who served under the Ceastergrime, and invaded Benorath and Estath. * Duchy of Cantwarstán - A southern neighbor of Éador, who was eventually put under their sphere of influence after the Southern Wars. * Kingdom of Feor - A western neighbor of Cantwarstán, who collapsed during the Eaderian Civil War. Continent of Medu Age of the Relics * The Median Empire - The strongest nation at the continent in its time. * The Dwarven Kingdoms - Dwarven kingdoms that lay in the east. * The Eastern Horde - Hordes of Tífel that invaded the Dwarven Kingdoms and attacked the Median Empire from the east. New Age * Empire of Fêrsteald - One of the descendants of the Median Empire. A rival of the Myrlician Republic. * Myrlician Republic - Another descendant of the Median Empire. A rival of Fêrsteald. * The Valahir Clans - Factions of nomadic, seafaring tribes. * The Dwarven Nomads - The Dwarven Clans who were driven out of their homes by the Eastern Horde. ** The Kingdom of Eld - The last Dwarven kingdom who has stood strong against the giants since its foundation. * The Eastern Federation - A faction composed of the Tífel, who commonly attack the dwarves to gain access to the resources of their lands. The Orinsulan Islands Age of the Relics * Kingdom of Zhou * The Vaisakhan Empire * The Southern Tribes New Age * The Kitazoku Clans - The seafaring clans of the northern Orinsulan Islands. * The Kingdom of Shin - The dominant faction of the continent and the only unified faction. * The Vaisakhan City States - Standing in the central parts of Orinsula alongside Shin, it acts as a buffer zone between Kitazoku and Selasuku. * The Selasuku - The southern seafaring clans of Orinsula. The Archives - Other Works Fortress - An intelligence agency set in a recovering Earth after an apocalyptic event. It basically fits into any universe with that story, though what apocalyptic event is hard to specify, so I didn't bother adding it there. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse